''You're a funny guy!''
About 'Ray Bridges' You're a funny guy!. This is all Raymond Bridges heard over the course of about six years. Six long years of service for the mansion. One day however, he flipped and was tired of being called funny. It is unclear as to why exactly Ray went insane and murdered 14 people in the same room as him, on July 19th of this year. One thing is clear; He was a really, really funny guy. Ray started as a small-time comedian, back in the 'real world' working at a local bar for $60 per night, for a 2-hour show. Like all comedians, he started off bad and was booed off stage a few times... This changed when he changed his image dramatically. Ray put on a lot of weight; no one knows why but it just made him... funnier. He started earning that $60 per night, and then moved on to bigger things once an agent picked him up. Bigger things as in the Mansion of Delights! He was set at BNK1000 per night, and he could choose most of his hours, except Saturdays. They were a must, due to the number of Mansion visitors over the weekend and Saturday nights being our talent nights. Admittedly, weekdays at the bnKomedy Klub were a lot less filled than Saturdays, but Ray still put on a great show, and still earnt his money. After another three years of this, Ray was moved to higher payments, and had made a name for himself. He literally had no enemies at the Mansion, everyone liked him or just thought he was funny! Even the likes of the Gruejor. People would constantly pass Ray in various corridors, saying things like You're a really funny guy! And Ray enjoyed this at first, for about a year. Then it got tiresome. Ray approached us asking to be let go, as he wanted to return to the real world. We explained in the nicest way possible that you 'can't just leave' the Mansion of Delights, and Ray accepted this. He did ask however, that he had the next Saturday off work. We reluctantly agreed and let him have it off. This is where things turned sour, for both Ray and the other occupants in room #198, a general room filled with visitors to the Mansion. We call this the bnKafeteria, where visitors can wind down, relax, enjoy a coffee and/or think deeply about what they have seen in their time at the Mansion. Ray was approached by a visitor, and innocently enough he asked for a photo with Ray, for his 16 year old son. Ray sighed as he sipped his cup of joe, and stood up, ready for a photo. You know. Ray, you really are a funny guy! laughed the man. Ray took this as an insult, and sneered before lunging the mans face into his own tray of breakfast. The man's face instantly scolded, with bits of bnKontinental breakfast all over his face, including red-hot scrambled egg which now dropped onto the floor with a wet spongy sound. Ray broke the mans neck immediately after this. The other occupants in the room stood up in horror. One man said Ray! What the fuck! That WASN'T funny!? And Ray charged at him with a fork, removing both his eyes while sitting on top of him. The bnKanteen staff jumped over the counter and tried to deal with Ray, as all our staff have basic martial arts training. After locking the doors, to seemingly keep Ray inside, they attacked him. But Ray was just too powerful. Another ten people died, in horrific ways with third degree burns and multiple deformities to their bodies. As our special SWAT team entered, after throwing tear gas, Ray was seen laughing hysterically, non-stop until he finally was cuffed and knocked to the floor. A Mansion CEO entered after, shook his head, and signaled something to a SWAT member. Then Ray was shot through the head, once, with a shotgun. It was over. It is a shame Ray had to die, but killing Mansion visitors (unless given permission) is a sin. The fact Ray also killed our best chefs, is punishable by death. Rest in peace, Ray.